conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Isokyrian Mail
| traded_as = | foundation = September 1, 1801 | location = Hufo, Isokyria | locations = | founder = Grunner V | area_served = Isokyria (mail delivery) International (parcel delivery) | coordinates = | key_people = Christian Wiljamsson (Director) | industry = Postal service, courier | products = | services = | revenue = US$19.54 billion | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = US$84.3 billion | equity = | owner = | num_employees = 72,699 (2016) | divisions = Isokyrian World Delivery | subsid = | slogan = "Getting the message across" | homepage = mail.ik | footnotes = }} Isokyrian Mail (Isokyrian: ᛁᛋᛟᚲᛁᚱᚢ ᛗᚨᛁᛚ, Isokiru mail), founded as the Royal Mail Service, is the official post courier for the State of the Isokyrians. It is run as a state-owned corporation which derives revenue from the sale of postage and parcel transportation fees. It was established in 1801 by royal charter under the rule of King Grunner V by merging four existing mail courier companies together. It obtained its current name after the civil wars and establishment of the Nororist government. The company serves all Isokyrians, totaling some 32 million people, every year by delivering mail, parcels, and providing other services with its fleet of 14,000 vehicles and staff of over 72,000. It is the sole parcel delivery company in Isokyria and, through its "World Delivery" service, even competes internationally with , , and due to its low prices and wide range of service. In the parcel industry, it serves an additional 50 million people, most of whom live in North America. It is known for using a unique form of postage in addition to traditional stamps. In 2017, it reported US$19.54 billion in revenue and expenses of US20.22 billion, a loss of US$680 million, the smallest loss the company has seen since the 1980s. It is projected the Isokyrian Mail will turn a profit by 2020. The company is governed by the Board of Managers and led by the Director of the Isokyrian Mail, appointed by the Chairman and confirmed by the National Assembly. The company's current Director is Christian Wiljamsson. History Before the turn of the 19th century, there was no uniform reliable means of transporting messages, mail, and packages across Isokyria. Four different companies arose (United Mail, Drunner & Sons Mail, North Delivery, and Isokyria M.C.), each serving a different region of the country but with some gaps in service. In response to wide dissatisfaction with the system, Parliament drafted a resolution to nationalize all four companies, merge them together, and name it the "Royal Mail Serivce." The proposal was granted royal assent by Grunner V and thus the modern company was formed in his name on September 1, 1801. The new company made it drastically easier for Isokyrians living in rural areas to communicate across long distances, which added to its popularity. Now, a person who left their rural village to work in the city would not be totally isolated from their family and could stay updated on events at home. The concept of penpals became popular shortly after and the Royal Mail Service facilitated hundreds of thousands of cultural exchanges between Isokyrians and people of other nations. The advent of the electric telegraphy came as a boon for the company, which began delivering short messages that were transmitted electronically across vast distances. Someone living in Fisbae could go to a post office, turn in a short message and the post office would then send the message via telegraph to another office in Kuthor, which would transcribe it and have it delivered to the addressee, all within three hours. The first major challenge to the company was a strike of postal workers near the end of the 19th century. On November 17, 1899, 5,000 workers went on strike, protesting low wages and working conditions. The strike, which occurred just before the Christmas season, cost company back thousands of pounds in productivity and delayed delivery by weeks. It led to the formation of the Isokyrian Postal Union which collectively bargained for an agreement with the company, guaranteeing incremental wage increases, paid vacation time, and the adoption of safety standards. Services were once again interrupted with the outbreak of the First Isokyrian Civil War in which the monarchy was overthrown and the Republic of Isokyria was established. The mail company still retained the name "Royal Mail Service" until the conclusion of the Second Isokyrian Civil War, when it was renamed "Isokyrian Mail" by the new Nororist government. The Nororists also forced the Isokyrian Postal Union to disband but still retained the labor standards they had bargained for. Services The Isokyrian Mail's primary service is mail delivery. The company delivers over 45 million letters every year and serves all Isokyrians living in even the remotest areas. It maintains thousands of post boxes and post offices where customers can drop off and receive mail. Almost every house in Isokyria has a post box for delivery. Payment for letters is judged by weight. All letters weighing less than 25 grams cost .45p, the price of a single stamp. For letters and parcels above 25 grams, the price is determined by a multude of factors including, the distance to be shipped, the time it must arrive, and the actual weight of the item. Prices for delivery of these items fluctuates considerably due to these factors. To ensure consistent and accurate delivery, the Isokyrian Mail introduced the Post Numbering Scheme (PNS) which assigns a five-digit number to all localities across Isokyria. This number is known as a PNS number and is required to successfully send any letter or parcel. Various formats for sending letters and parcels are as follows: For a residential address: For a company address: For a non-residential post box: For an international address: Note that for international addresses, the full English name of the destination country is required (e.g. Federal Republic of Germany, Commonwealth of Australia, Russian Federation). All addresses must be in English and use an approved font (Times New Roman, Courier, or Arial are recommended and the most common). Postage is provided in two ways. The first are traditional stamps which can be purchased in books of 30 at a post office or nearly any retail store. The second, a customer pays the Isokyrian Mail a yearly fee of US$49.99 for a personalized ink-stamp which includes a serial number and date of expiration. The latter method constitutes around 30% of Isokyrian Mail's revenue. Staff and equipment Isokyrian Mail employs over 72,000 people, of whom, around 22,000 are drivers of the company's 14,000-vehicle fleet. The company adopted the as its primary general delivery vehicle. This is also the same model used by . The company has also been exploring autonomous delivery vehicles for use in Isokyria's rural areas. The company operates 372 facilities across the the country, where packages and letters are sorted and loaded for delivery. In addition there are 533 post offices open to the public where letters and parcels can be dropped off, received, and where stamps can be purchased and renewed. Prior to 1938, employees of Isokyrian Mail were represented by the Isokyrian Postal Union, which was a labor union established in the midst of a labor strike by workers of the Royal Mail Service. The IPU was required to disband following the Nororist ascension to power but the new government promised to retain and honor all prior agreements between the union an the company. Desires for re-unionization have been an issue for the company since it was rename and organized. The government has taken steps to ensure employee satisfaction and to avoid a strike like what was seen with the Isokyrian Oil Workers union. Governance The company is governed by the Board of Managers, an eight-member panel tasked with overseeing Isokyrian Mail's operations which also proposes, considers, and adopts new policies and plans. At the head of the Board of Managers is the Director, who acts as a "first among equals." The Director is nominated by the Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party and is approved by the National Assembly. However, it has been convention for the Director of Isokyrian Mail to be a ranking or senior member of the Board. The current Director is Christian Wiljamsson who has served in the position since 2014. The company's headquarters is based in Hufo. Category:Isokyria